Somebody's Somebody
by Kittysand Katie
Summary: Keiko asks for the same thing each year, but will she ever get her Christmas wish?[YusKei One-shot Early Christmas Fic]


_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to "Somebody's Somebody", nor do I own the rights to YuYu Hakusho. If I did own them, why would I be writing this fan-fiction?_

"Thanks, you guys, for helping me with all this setting up," Keiko said to her friends, picking up the empty brown storage boxes and walking down to the storage room of her house. A chorus of "No problem!" trailed behind her. When she came back up for more boxes, the talking continued.

"I like Christmas," Botan added as she picked up another load of empty boxes. "I'll have to participate completely next year!" She said cheerfully, her azure ponytail wagging as she stepped down each wooden stair. Keiko smiled, realizing she had done something very special for Botan. She knew that the deity was sad inside, and she had helped that.

In fact, Keiko had Yukina in the Christmas spirit too. The ice apparition had embraced the idea.

"So, Yukina, what did you put on your Christmas list?" Keiko asked as she sat in her big red seat by the tree. Yukina sat below her, tiny fingers moving feverishly as she wrapped presents.

"I did not want to make a list, so I wrote that I wished for everyone's welfare on the yuletide nights," Yukina said without looking up from her work.

Botan came up from the stairs and sat next to Keiko. "Don't you want some help, Yukina? That looks like a large amount of presents."

"No, I'm fine, I only have one left," The apparition's hands moved to a lovely golden watch and a matching gold box. "It is for Kazuma," Yukina admired the present before placing it carefully in the box and wrapping it up with a big red bow.

"Botan, what did you put on your list?" Keiko asked, turning to the ferry girl.

"Jewelry," She answered. "Lots and lots of jewelry!" Both girls giggled loudly. Yukina gave Botan a warm smile; somewhat hinting she knew that she would get her Christmas wish.

"What about you, Shizuru?" Yukina asked after she had finished her wrapping, turning to her lover's sister. "What did you wish for?"

"Good grades," Shizuru answered, lighting a cigarette away from the tree. "And a portable frying pan,"

"Frying pan?" Yukina asked. "Why would you need that?"

Shizuru strolled over to Keiko and Botan, signaling to them that it wasn't a reason that Yukina needed to know. She leaned in and whispered, "To hit my brother over the head when he's annoying me," After telling them, she kindly walked over to Yukina and told her they didn't have a good menu at college.

"Well, Keiko, what's your Christmas wish?" Yukina asked her brunette friend.

Keiko blushed. She only wished for one thing each and every year, and each and every year, that wish was ignored. In its place, she received candies, clothes, useless toys, and jewelry. "Well, I, um, want, um,-"

She was saved by the opening of the door.

/_Watchin' lovers walking,_

_ Hand in hand they pass me by,_

_ Wish I was one of them,_

_ Wish I had somebody wakin', up beside me,_

_ Lookin' into my eyes at night…/_

"Greetings, ladies!" A rather loud voice said to the girls by the tree. They knew the voice as Kazuma Kuwabara. "Nice work!"

"Kazuma!" Yukina yelled with delight, running from her spot at the tree and to the tall Japanese boy. She gave him the biggest hug such a small girl could give with a smile coating her face. Shizuru picked up all of the presents Yukina had wrapped (which was quite a large number of presents), put out her cigarette on Keiko's wooden floor, and walked over to her younger brother. Kuwabara leaned down and kissed Yukina's forehead.

"Wow, when did you buy all of this?" Kuwabara asked his sweetheart, looking upon the pile of small and large presents Yukina had wrapped.

"Why, when you weren't looking!" She answered, still smiling.

Another man came to stand in Keiko's doorway behind Kuwabara. "Is a certain lovely deity inside this residence?"

Botan giggled. "Yes, she is!"

"Is this certain deity going to come outside?"

"Yes, she is!" Botan burst out of her seat like a bull seeing red and ran out the door, following a certain kitsune to his car (Or a certain trampled kitsune following her to the car…).

"All right, you guys get home safely; I've got things to do! It is Christmas Eve, you know!" Keiko said, closing the door behind Yukina and the two siblings. As soon as she did, her Christmas cheer melted away.

/_I, I, want a love to call my own,_

_ I, I, want someone that I can hold,_

_ Want someone wanting me,_

_ I wanna feel how it feels to be…/_

She was so jealous of her friends, Botan and Yukina. She couldn't help it. Yukina had a perfect relationship with Kuwabara. Shizuru even said her brother was considering proposing to the apparition very soon. As for Botan's love life, that was Keiko's own doing. She was happy for her, but she was jealous. Yukina had Kuwabara. Botan had Kurama. Keiko had no one.

She grabbed her hot chocolate from the coffee table and sighed. It was time to make her Christmas letter. She had made the same one, with improved writing skills, for seven years now. Ever since puberty began, and after it ended, she wished for "it". She would get everything but that one thing that would truly give Keiko a "holly jolly Christmas".

/_Somebody's, somebody,_

_ Someone's, someone,_

_ Some sweet, lover's lover,_

_ I wanna be; I wanna be that one,_

_ Someone faithful, to someone faithful, _

_ Someone kind to someone kind to me…_

_ Somebody to somebody who loves me,_

_ Who loves me…/_

Keiko walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. Upon walking in, she looked at the picture frame on her desk, with a simple photo inside. It was just her…and her best friend. Just do it, Keiko, she told herself. Then you won't have to dream and look at a stupid frame. You won't have to worry about letting something slip around him. She turned the picture so she couldn't see it and sat at her wooden desk.

When Keiko opened a drawer to grab notebook paper for her letter, she saw all seven letters from years past that she had kept. When she was ten and eleven, she had just written a bullet with his name after it. From the time she was twelve, to the time she was fourteen, she had written a long essay about how important it was for Keiko to have her wish. And from the age fifteen, to now, she had just written an informal letter. She picked up one piece of paper and put it on the desk in front of her.

/_Spendin__', all my time,_

_ Spendin' all my time on me,_

_ Where is that someone who,_

_ I can give my time just searchin' for that lover,_

_ With a love that will change my life,_

_ I, I, want two arms to hold me close,_

_ I, I, want the thing I need the most,_

_ Want someone needing me,_

_ So I can feel how it feels to be, to be…/_

When she reached for the pencil, she found herself longing to go in the dream lands, to comfort her sad soul. Keiko let her mind slip into imagination. Simulated arms wrapped themselves around her chest. Strong arms, just as she had always imagined, for it was true. Keiko put her head back, her brown hairs flowing down the chair as her matching eyes shut gracefully. Her figment of imagination leaned down to kiss her petite nose and smiled at her. She followed suit.

Keiko had even memorized the way he said her name, only to savor it and let her brain repeat it over and over again. She listened eagerly.

"Keiko…"

Once more.

"Keiko..."

Realizing what she had came to do in the first place; Keiko picked up her pencil and began to write. Memories of past letters like this one flew around her head as she wrote. Keiko tried to get them away, but they wouldn't let go. Could this really happen? Could someone really give her another person for Christmas?

Suddenly, she heard a noise from her ebony-colored trash can.

"Puu!"

"Oh, dear!" She looked down only to find the blue beast stuck in the trash can. Had he been there the whole time?

She picked him up and put him on the floor next to the stairs. Despite his adorable  
"Puu"-ing, she asked him to keep himself occupied downstairs somehow. Sighing, she went back to the desk.

Keiko signed her name and looked upon her paper, putting her pencil down.

/_Somebody's, somebody,_

_ Someone's, someone,_

_ Some sweet, lover's lover,_

_ I wanna be; I wanna be that one,_

_ Someone faithful, to someone faithful,_

_ Someone kind to someone kind to me…_

_ Somebody to somebody who loves me,_

_ Who loves me…/_

_Dear St. Nicholas,_

_ I learned today from my good friend Yukina that making a list is too much trouble for you. But I have never made a list since I was ten. All I want for Christmas- and all I'll ever want for Christmas, is the affections of my best friend, my life, my love…_

Yusuke Urameshi.

_Signed,_

_ Keiko Yukimura _

Keiko kissed the paper, as she had always done, and picked it up off of her desk. She opened the door of her room and ran down the stairs, relieved to see Puu admiring the tall Christmas tree. She put her letter on the coffee table.

_/What I'm looking for,_

_ Is someone to love me more,_

_ Than I've been loved before with love so right…_

_ What I need to find, is someone to hold me tight,_

_ What I mean is I want to be…/_

"Puu, get some cookies for me, will you? And some milk, too?" Keiko asked, admiring the tree she and her friends had put up. Puu flew to the kitchen, coming back with milk and cookies. The milk was cradled in his ears as he walked, and the plate of cookies was atop his head. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Puu," Keiko said apologetically, taking the plate and milk and placing them by the letter. Let this be the year, she prayed as she walked up the stairs and into her room to retire for the night.

"Are you sure this is okay? I bet this could be classified as breaking in someone's house!" The first voice said.

"Since when have you been afraid to commit a crime, Kuwabara? Shizuru was the one who gave me this key anyway!" Said an annoyed second voice.

"Brother, sister, different people! I didn't even think you would agree to do this!"

"I wanted to find out if you were telling the truth about those Christmas letters!"

"Why would you care?"

The second boy paused before he unlocked the door. "I care about her more than you would think! Now pick up the damn presents and follow me!" He stuck the key in the keyhole and turned it slowly, opening the door.

"Sheesh, I'm coming, I'm coming!" The sound of boxes being picked up was heard as the two boys walked in the house.

The first boy arranged the various presents around the tree as the second boy looked for the letter. He found it resting on a glass table. He picked it up, nervousness reflecting in his eyes.

"Dear St. Nicholas…" The boy's eyes scanned the short letter. "You…weren't…lying." He said, blushing furiously. The sentimental moment was crushed by the sound of eating. "Kuwabara, what the hell are you doing?!"

Kuwabara looked up. "Eating cookies." He said, matter-of-factly.

"Those cookies weren't for you!"

"Hey, they were for _somebody_,"

"Damn it, those cookies were for me!"

"I don't see 'Urameshi' written on them in icing!"

"You'll wake her up! Drink the milk and get out of here!"

"Yes, your royal highness!" Kuwabara answered, running out the door. The other boy put the letter back in its place, left the living room with a small package, and became lost in the dark house until morning.

Keiko awoke to a snowy window and a lovely winter sun. Her eyes fluttered open as she stretched her arms.

"Christmas morning," She whispered, stepping onto the floor of her room. She walked out and down the stairs. Keiko stopped on the stairs, looking down at the unfamiliar living room. Her eyes widened. "Wh-where did all these presents come from?"

It was like Christmas morning at home, when she was a little girl. There were big presents and small presents, and her milk and cookies were gone. Keiko was smart. She knew there really wasn't a St. Nicholas. Someone had gone out of their way to deliver her presents from her friends to her house. Where were they?

She closed in on the first present: a big, green box. She excitedly unwrapped it to reveal a gorgeous, strapless blue dress. Attached was a small card.

_For your wardrobe (And for pleasing You-Know-Who!)!_

_ -Botan_

Keiko shook her head and put the present aside.

There were plenty of gifts to go through: Yukina had given her a music box, Shizuru had given her some earrings and hair ties, Kuwabara had framed their 8th grade class picture (Had there really been that many kids?), Kurama had bought a few stuffed animals, which Keiko loved, and Koenma himself had purchased some literature and mangas for her. It took her a bit of time to reach the last present.

It was a small white box with a gold bow wrapped around it. Keiko picked it up and untied the bow. She opened the box, hoping for some lovely necklace to materialize underneath.

It was a slip of paper. Was she ripped off?

Keiko looked under the paper, seeing nothing. Tears starting to form, she flipped over the paper. There was something on it.

_Look behind you._

What was that supposed to mean?

There were footsteps behind her, sending chills up the poor girl's spine. It was almost like one of those horror movies where people were killed on their birthdays and such. Keiko became nervous. Just look around, nothing will go wrong, she thought…

It's going to be okay…

She turned around.

And, standing right there was her sole Christmas wish of eight years. Even with a complimentary gift in his hand. He wasn't dressed up, but it didn't matter to her. He was there, cute, idiotic face and all.

_/Somebody's, somebody,_

_ Someone's, someone,_

_ Some sweet, lover's lover,_

_ I wanna be; I wanna be that one,_

_ Someone faithful, to someone faithful,_

_ Someone kind to someone kind to me…_

_ Somebody, to somebody, who loves me,_

_ Who loves me…/_

"Y-Yusuke?!" Keiko gasped.

"Merry Christmas Keiko," Yusuke said, holding out his hand- and the present- for her. He smiled at her. Inside Keiko's mind, she fainted. Merry Christmas indeed.

She took the box from his hands and opened it. She gasped once more. It was a beautiful necklace, with a sterling silver chain. The gem in the center of a 20-carat gold "holder" was a sapphire. She was taken aback, but she wondered if it was just a friendly surprise.

"That wasn't your Christmas wish, was it?" He asked, looking a little nervous.

"No, it's not that, Yusuke, it's just-"

"Is this it?" He leaned closer to her, as did she, allowing their lips to touch. She held the box behind her back, as well as the necklace, as life seemed to pause for just a few moments. When they broke apart, he looked at her, seemingly captivated with her. "Well, it was mine."

"Yes, yes, it was," Keiko said, still taken aback as the detective walked to the door. "Where are you going?"

"To the Christmas party at Kuwabara's," Yusuke answered, "I can take you if you want me to,"

Keiko walked up to him, placing the necklace around her neck. "You realize I am in my pajamas,"

"You were given a dress, correct? Change in my car."

"I may love you, but you're still a pervert!" Keiko yelled, giving Yusuke a rather red right cheek. He didn't react.

"_But_ you love me," He said, opening the door.

Keiko closed the door, picked up her dress, and went to her bathroom to change. "That is true,"

As Keiko changed into her dress, she heard a yell from the living room she made out as, "Aishiteru, Keiko."

_-Fin_

**Author's Note**: Tell me what you think! A little early for Christmas, but I had to write it!


End file.
